Ven Y Sálvame! te lo ruego
by alice bezarius echizen
Summary: El, sufre una obsecion por ella; ella fue obligada a casarse con el por el bien de sus amigos; pero las cosas se van complicando, ella luchara por salvar a sus amigos, pero ¿quien la podrá salvar a ella? "quieras o no seras mía... querida Amu"
1. Chapter 1

CAP 1

Una familia, la gran familia Tsukiomi dueña de una gran cuidad eran amigos de la familia Hinamori, ambos mantenían una amistad desde la adolescencia. Era el cumpleaños número seis de su menor hijo, por lo cual habían decidido los Hinamuri concederle cualquier capricho al niño, solo uno, por su cumpleaños; además este era el primer día en que el pequeño conocería a la ahijada de sus padres.

Sentado en soledad sobre un columpio esperaba el pequeño mirando la nada, en un campo verde de flores blancas; vestido con un pequeño overol que le llegaba a las rodillas y una camisa blanca con un corbatín azul marino, su cabellos azulado tratando de estar peinado pero era muy rebelde, sus ojos azules no mostraba mas que una mirada inocente pero curiosa mirando el cielo dándole forma en su imaginación.

-Ikuto, cariño, ven ya llegaron tus tíos-dijo una voz suave; una mujer, vestida con una falda pegada a sus piernas hasta sus rodillas color canela y una blusa hermosa sin mangas y con volados en la parte de los botones color blanca abiertos los dos primeros botones dejando ver una hermosa cadena de oro con forma de cruz unos zapatos negros con taco negros, su cabello canela y ojos color caramelo con una piel pálida.

-si mamá-contesto el pequeño bajando de el columpio y agarrar la mano de su madre

Al llegar a la sala; que era color crema con sillones blancos una mesa de cristal un pequeño bar al lado, una biblioteca pequeña como del tamaño de una cuna pequeña. Sentados en los sillones podía ver dos hombres, uno de cabellos canela y ojos ámbar, con una camisa blanca y un pantalón café sin corbata abierto los tres primeros botones con las mangas remangadas hasta sus codos, a ese hombre Ikuto reconoció como su tío; el otro hombre vestido con un terno azul marino con camisa blanca y corbata negra con los cabellos peinados a un lado de color azul marino al igual que los de el y ojos azul zafiro, el era su padre; una mujer con un moño atando su cabello color caramelo con ojos canela con unos lentes y a los costados unos pequeños rulos , vestía con un pantalón elegante de vestir color verde oscuro y blusa igual al de su madre de color blanca, su tía ah de suponer pero tenia cargada a una pequeña que no podía observar pero lo tomo como su prima

-buenas tardes señores Hinamori-dijo Ikuto haciendo una reverencia a lo que todos sonrieron

-MOU que pequeño mas tierno-dijo la mujer levantándose y abrazando al pequeño-llámame Midori cariño-levantando la mirada y al ver sus ojitos sorprendidos acaricio su mejilla con el pequeño

-Midori suelta al pobre pequeño además ¿como puedes dejar a tu hija así?-dijo el hombre abrazando al pequeño bulto rosado que tenía en sus brazos anteriormente la mujer-a mi me puedes llamar Tsugumo pequeño

-cariño ¿quieres conocer a tu prima?-dijo su madre agarrándole los hombros y recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa

-ya suéltalo Midori-san-dijo la mujer con una gran gota en su nuca al notar que ella no soltaba a su hijo que la miraba curioso

-vamos Sairi, tienes un hijo muy mono-dijo ella soltándolo-vamos Tsugumo dame a mi hija

-no-berrinchudo respondió abrazando a su hija receloso; pero la mujer se la arrebato de los brazos, por lo visto la pequeña duerme como roca

-Toma Ikuto-kun- exclamo extendiendo los brazos para que el la cogiera

-con cuidado hijo-dijo la mujer acariciando su cabellos del pequeño-recuerda que es muy delicada

-hai-dijo mientras la cogía con todo cuidado y delicadeza y le destapo su rostro y observo como sus pequeños cabellos rosados y una piel nívea y sus manitas echas puños al lado de su carita la peque, que al parecer había despertado abrió lentamente sus ojos mostrando sus bellos ojos ámbar y le sonrió con ternura y extendiendo sus bracitos para que la cargara con un rubor típico en bebes, fue tan tierno que Ikuto sintió como su corazón empezó a saltar de la emoción y se sonrojo y le quito la sabana que la cubría y la cargo, la pequeña vestía un pequeño vestido rosado su cabello atado en una coleta al lado; esta pequeña se agarraba al cuello de Ikuto y sonreía y volvía a caer dormida.

-al parecer le gustaste Ikuto-kun-dijo Midori sonriendo tomando una fotografía de el rostro sonrojado de Ikuto y la durmiente de su hija

-¿Qué? No; ellos son muy pequeños-dijo Tsugumo acercándose a ikuto- dámela –extendiendo las anos la reclamo como su hija a lo que Ikuto la abrazo apegándola a el mas

-vamos Tsugumo, aun en muy temprano para que te pongas celoso hombre-dijo Aruto sonriendo burlándose de su amigo que le había crecido una venita al ver la terquedad del pequeño rehusar dársela-vamos hijo dásela

-pero papá quiero tenerla un poco mas-dijo el haciendo una carita de perro arrepentido

-hay hijito ok pero cuídala mucho-dijo Sairi

-pero ¿Cuánto cuidado puede tener un chiquillo?-Tsugumo desconfiando del pequeño comento pero recibiendo un tremendo golpeen la cabeza de su esposa

-perdonen al idiota de mi esposito-avergonzada y asiendo una reverencia dijo Midori

-al parecer los años en ustedes no pasan- exclamo Aruto haciendo la risa de todos los mayores presentes. El tiempo paso entre bromas y comentarios graciosos o sobre los viejos, pero en ningún momento Ikuto soltó a la pequeña siempre pendiente de ella

-¿ya decidiste que regalo quieres Ikuto-kun? –pregunto Midori mirándolo con cariño

-si-dijo avergonzado mirando el piso-quiero ser el esposo de mi prima Amu

Los padres de ambos escupieron el agua que bebían y las mujeres miraban sorprendidas la mamá de Ikuto mas que nada pues se había dado cuenta de que su hijo se había enamorado de una bebe, su primer amor de su hijo era una bebe .

-jeje buena broma niño pero ¿Qué es lo que quieres realmente?- pregunto nervioso recobrando compostura Tsugumo

-disculpe señor Tsugumo pero hablo en serio, me gustaría pedir la mano de su hija-dijo el niño serio mirándolo directamente a los ojos, el señor no parecía hablar con un niño sino con un adulto pues la determinación en la mirada del pequeño no parecía ser broma

-pero Ikuto hijo ¿Por qué quieres tal cosa?-dijo la madre queriendo hablar con el pequeño

-madre no se, pero yo quiero permanecer con ella todo lo que pueda quiero protegerla y ustedes siempre me han dicho que a la mujer que siempre tengo proteger es mi esposa tratándola con amor y respeto, creo que ella es a la que quiero tratar de esa manera-dijo sabio el niño , este niño era muy astuto

-pero pequeñito tu no sabes lo que es amor, cuando crezcas conocerás el amor y con esa persona te casaras aun eres muy joven-le dijo Midori acariciando la cabeza del pequeño-así que perdóname pero ese deseo no te lo podemos cumplir

-yo puedo amar a ella al crecer, se los juro-dijo el abrazando mas a la pequeña no queriendo soltarla –por favor

Esto era impresionante para los señores Tsukiomi, Ikuto siempre a sido de esos pocos niños que no eran berrinchudos siempre aceptando las razones, este era su primer capricho

-ustedes me dijeron que me cumplirían mi deseo-dijo Ikuto rabioso-cumplan su promesa

-pero entiende que es un deseo poco dificultoso para nosotros-Midori exclamo tratando de hacer entrar en razón al niño-mejor te compramos un chocolate gigante ¿Qué te parece?-mala idea Ikuto era de esos niños que nacieron con una inteligencia extraordinaria

-¿Por qué no mejor les compro yo un chocolate a cambio de ella?-dijo el haciéndoles ver que el sabia bien lo que hacia y decía y que no era uno mas de los niñatos; al ver que Tsugumo planeaba acercarse para arrebatarle la pequeña el se alejo corriendo

9 AÑOS DESPUES

Los padres de Amu e Ikuto se vieron un asalto murieron ambos padres, hace ya ocho años quedando a cargo de todos los negocios de ambas familias; Ikuto que ya con sus quine años había acabado todo sus estudios hasta su universidad empresarial. El ahora tenia dos hermanas, una que tenia que había nacido el mismo año que sus padres murieron dejándola a cuidado de quien los crio una nana que vigilaba que nadie tocara ambos negocios hasta que el joven acabara sus estudios; la pequeña se llamaba Utau con cabellos largos y rubios atados en dos coletas altas, ella no tenia la misma inteligencia que su hermano a su edad así que cursaba normalmente su primaria aunque siendo la numero uno de su clase. Su otra hermana por así decirlo era la hija de la nana llamada SeeU una niña dos años menor que el pero el la cuidaba como su hermana, tenia cabello rojo y ondulado hasta medio hombro siempre en una coleta alta con ojos rojos iguales.

Ikuto aun recordaba a su prima no la veía pues esta vivía en otro país con su tía, no sabia mucho de ella, ahora solo la recordaba como un capricho de infancia, ahora que no la veía nueve años no la recordaba con exactitud, pero el se encontraba enamorado de una joven de cabellos morados y ojos rojos de baja clase eran novios desde hace mucho a pesar de que ella era mayor que el pues tenia veinte años ; hoy ella le había dicho que le iba a decir algo importante en el parque, ahora que lo recordaba se le hacia tarde, así que dejo sus asuntos y se dirigió al parque hallando una nota con el listón que el le había regalado hace tiempo.

Ikuto

Pero que idiota y estúpido has sido al creer que realmente yo me había enamorado de ti, al parecer nunca te diste cuenta de que yo te robaba cantidad de dinero que ahora tengo lo suficiente para irme a otro lugar, al parecer yo termine siendo mas inteligente que tu querido, cuando termines de leer esta carta seguro y yo ya estare por los cielos

Gracias por todo el dinero que me has dado jajajajja

Ikuto al terminar de leer la carta se enojo de tal manera que fue corriendo a la hacienda para ver el dinero que le había robado aquella mujer de poca alcurnia. Al parece no había sido mucho apenas y un fajo de dinero, comparado eso con lo que tenia era demasiado poco pero a el igualmente se sentía estúpido. Salió enojado al gran jardín que tenia y bajo un apartado árbol de cerezo frente al lugar que una vez fue su campo de juego favorito es decir el columpio se sentó y lloro en silencio hasta que sintió una sombra frente a el al abrir los ojos miro a una peli rosada con el cabello hasta el hombro con una mirada de compasión y calidez y lo abrazo aun sin conocerlo, sin saber porque pero se aferro a ella y lloro en su hombro. Al estar tan cansado durmió en el hombro de la chica pero antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo escucho una cálida voz decirle "tranquilo duerme tranquilo" y cerro sus ojos cayendo a la inconsciencia.

Al despertar, creyendo que todo era un sueño se quiso parar pero encontró con algo que le sorprendió pero igualmente se alegro pues cuando estuvo con ella sintió que todo era una ilusión que ella era un ángel creado para cuidarlo, al saber que no era un sueño lo hacia feliz increíblemente

No se lo que te ha pasado pero espero que te recuperes por cierto me hubiera gustado saber como te llamas, mi nombre es Hinamori Amu espero que nos podamos encontrar de nuevo en otra ocasión

"¿Hinamori? Ese no es el apellido de ¿mi prima? Ah cierto hoy era el único día en el que yo había pedido verla pues ella estaba en un internado, hum que interesante" pensó el parándose ya recuperado "al parecer mi primita me ha vuelto a hipnotizar y a enamorarme"

Al llegar a su despacho llego y se puso a ordenar papeles al parecer su padre lo tenia todo bien organizado y no tenia demasiados inconvenientes pero el quería de igual manera mantener la empresa

-dígame señor- dijo una alta rubia un poco vulgar parecía una mujerzuela, pero ese echo poco importaba a Ikuto pues ella era muy buena para "convencer" a sus contratistas

-quiero hablar con mi tía Hinamori Hachiru, la quiero mañana en la mañana en mi oficina además de toda su vida y de mi primita quiero una conversar con ella ¿entendido? –

-si señor-

Al día siguiente, una mujer cabellos marrón y ojos caramelo entraban a paso decidido y creído por los pasillos pero una niña que venia jugando con una muñeca no se dio cuenta y choco con ella

-chiquilla ¿Qué no te fijas por donde vas?-expreso enojada la señora enojada

-perdóneme señora lo siento tanto-dijo la niña de dos coletas haciendo una reverencia ante ella

-pero que niña deberías ponerte de rodillas no vez que yo…-pero fue interrumpida pues frente a la niña se poso un chico de unos quince años

-ella ya pidió perdón y no le veo la razón para que mi hermanita tenga que ponerse de rodillas ante usted TÍA –dijo serio escondiendo detrás a la pequeña Utau que temblaba de miedo, se arrodillo ante la pequeña que quería llorar y le beso la mano-vamos Utau-hime ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con josephine?-dijo el mostrando una de sus tiernas miradas calmando a la niña quien asintió alegre y paso al lado de la señora con algo de miedo

-perdone Ikuto-sama no sabia que ella era también mi sobrina-quiso excusarse la dama-¿podemos ir a su despacho a hablar?-

Caminando indicándole que le siga camino Ikuto dirigiéndose al despacho de su padre; La mujer vestía con un vestido extravagante como de la realeza del siglo xv; mientras que Ikuto vestía una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro con una corbata del mismo color.

Entrando al despacho Ikuto le dijo que tomara asiento mientras el sacaba los datos en un folder de lo que había investigado ayer

-antes de empezar a hablar del asunto del porque usted me trajo aquí quisiera saber ¿Por qué no recibió a mi Sobrina como se lo merece?-dijo la mujer enojada

-perdonadme con la damisela pero es que estuve ocupado con otros asuntos del negocio por lo cual no tuve la mente para recordar esa fecha tan importante-se disculpo con corazón pero no a esa señora sino a su prima que esperaba que la tía le dijera las mismas palabras-bien según por lo que supe usted quedo en bancarrota ¿verdad?

-disculpe pero ¿usted como sabe de mi situación económica?-pregunto ella sorprendida pues ese era un secreto que ocultaba con recelo

-tengo mis métodos-se alago a si mismo-quiero saber ¿Cuánto quiere por que usted me comprometa con mi prima?

-¿Cómo? –dijo ella sorprendida, no podía creer que el aun recordara su amor por ella pero eran unos chiquillos

-ya me escucho-dijo el pues había escuchado que ella era capas de vender su alma al diablo por dinero-¿200mil yens? ¿500 mil yens?

-no me interesan sus motivos quiero quinientos millones de yens-dijo ella avariciosa-pero también quiero que ella tenga la mitad que le corresponde es decir las haciendas Hinamori.

-señora perdone pero esas haciendas ya desaparecieron ahora todas son Tsukiomi ¿pero porque quiere la mitad de ella?

-no quiero que ella recupere aunque sea esa parte de sus padre-dijo haciéndose la victima como si fuera el ser mas noble

-hum una vez casados yo hare saber a ella sobre que piensa-exclamo el analizando otra razón de la petición de ella pues no se creía la cara de santa que tenia

-entonces no hay trato-

-nunca dije que esto fuera un trato o negocio –sonrió de manera maléfica- hay dos manera de hacer esto por las buenas o las malas

-¿perdon? Lo que usted me acaba de proponer ¿Qué manera es?

-la buena; sabe señora yo se que usted tiene mucho secretos y problemas con la justicia-dijo el poniendo las manos entrelazadas debajo de su quijada apoyándose en la mesa-yo podría quitarle la custodia de mi primita y enviarla a la cárcel ¿sabe?-sonrió pues no pensó que esto iba a ser tan fácil-pero no quiero a mi primita infeliz así que usted decide si por la buena o la mala

-acepto-temerosamente respondió al verse encarcelada


	2. Chapter 2

CAP 2 (AMU) ¡que ingratitud!, aunque la pase bien

ANTERIORMENTE

yo podría quitarle la custodia de mi primita y enviarla a la cárcel ¿sabe?-sonrió pues no pensó que esto iba a ser tan fácil-pero no quiero a mi primita infeliz asi que usted decide si por la buena o la mala

-acepto-temerosamente respondió al verse encarcelada

-buena decisión tía la quiero aquí cuando ella cumpla los 15 pero quiero verla cada año el día de la muerte de nuestros padres-planificando en su mente se expreso

-disculpe Ikuto-sama pero ella cada fecha va al cementerio con sus amigos y no creo que le agrade esa idea-recordando todas las fechas hasta la actualidad resumió la señora- además, mi pobre hija, con estas pocas cosas que tenemos no tiene buena ropa así que me gustaría que mandara una pequeña mensualidad por favor-dijo ella con unas lagrimitas, fingidas

- hum dado el caso, la quiero aquí a los 15 pero quiero también fotos de ella para…-el sabia que no todo iba a ser para si prima pero se encargaría de darle dinero a ella directamente

-oh sabia que usted me pediría eso así que traje aquí unas cuantas fotitos de mi pequeña-dijo sacando un sobre café pero antes de que Ikuto lo tomara con la mirada un poco mas brillosa dijo-100 yens- a lo que Ikuto simplemente le pago como si nada y los dejo a un lado-sobre la mensualidad me gustaría…

-yo me encargare de enviarle regalos y pagare sus estudios así que no se preocupe por ella-sonrió al ver que los planes de la señora habían quedado estropeados

CONTINUACION

Una chica de unos 10 años delgada de una figura normal delgada con cabellos rosados y ojos ámbares vestía una falda a cuadros roja (igual que la serie) una camisa blanca manga larga con un saco blanco con detalles rojos y un corbatín negro con letras en rojo; portando una pequeña valija color café; dio la vuelta mirando a un taxi

-muchas gracias señor-dijo asiendo una pequeña reverencia

-de nada jovencita, buenas noches-sonriendo respondió a la joven que le había caído de maravilla pues a pesar de haberla observado adinerada era humilde y educada-hay Dios ojala y la sociedad fuera como la bella niña-suspiro

Entro a una casa de tres piso color verde musgo con ventanas bordeadas de blanco, una en especial que tenia la ventana abierta y unas bellas flores adornándola que le daba vida a esa casa un poco sombría.

-ya llegue tía-con un tono alto hablo la joven quitándose los zapatos en la entrada dejando la valija en un lado acomodándose la cola alta que poseía

-hija mía-corrió a abrazarla una señora con un vestido café con mangas largas enmarcando su no tan jovial pero buena figura- no sabes de lo que me han llegado a informar

-¿Qué paso tía?-preocupada correspondió el abrazo, con una sorpresa infinita pues su tía mayormente era seria con ella

-tu primo-dijo simulando llorar dijo la señora pues tenia un gran plan en mente

-¿mi primo?¿cual primo?-cuestiono dudosa la chica que no entendía-¿Qué tiene mi primo?

-Ikuto, Tsukyomi Ikuto quiere verte hija mía-dijo ella agarrándola de los hombros tratando que la joven sintiera lástima de ella

-¿el primo de que tanto hablas?-cuestiono ella, su tía siempre hablaba de el diciéndole que el era grandioso que quisiera que el amor que tenia por ella y su situación le llegara a entender y "ayudarlas" a recobrar linaje

-si mi hija, parece que aun no olvida el amor por ti ¿podrías ir a verlo? –dijo ella acariciando su cerquillo

-¿para que querrá verme?-susurro ella con cara pensativa; según lo que había oído su primo le tuvo un profundo amor además de que quería comprometerse con ella aun siendo unos pequeños, y eso le asustaba un poco al pensar de que el era un viejo verde que quería aprovecharse de ella

-oh-exclamo sujetándose el pecho fingiendo un dolor sentándose en el mueble blanco que estaba en la sala-si mi niña no quiere verlo lo entiendo, pero pensar que podríamos salir de esta situación que me enferma tanto, me hubiera gustado que ni niña olvidara sus caprichos y me concediera este pequeño deseo-mirándola de reojo soltaba lagrimas de cocodrilo

-oh tía no llore por favor-dijo la niña sintiéndose culpable de las lagrimas de su tía que por tanos años la había criado-yo nunca dije que no quería ir a verlo solo que me da un poco de temor-mostrando en su mirada el temor "definitivamente esta niña es un libro abierto" pensó la señora mirando sus ojos comprobando la verdad de sus palabras

-nunca permitiría que a mi niña le pasara algo malo-abrazándola la señora poniendo en escena su actuación -¿le concederás este pequeño deseo a esta ya olvidada señora de linaje?

-claro tía mía confío en sus palabras-dijo secando sus lagrimas de su "alta" tía-¿Cuándo quiere verme ese primo mío?-cuestiono esperanzada en el que quisiera verla dentro de unos días mas

-oh mañana mismo niña-al ver la cara de horror y la duda de ir o no pues era su ultimo día de vacaciones apresuradamente añadió-solo mañana

-de acuerdo tía entonces eso quiere decirme que debo partir hoy dia mismo ¿verdad?-dijo agachando su cabeza

-eso mi hija cámbiate de ropa y ve al aeropuerto ya compre tu pasaje de ida y de vuelta-dio una vuelta la joven y subió las gradas (se escucho un claxon)- HIJA DATE PRISA YA LLEGO EL TAXI

La joven entro en una habitación blanca con piso de madera no tan elegante una cama individual con sabanas blancas, un escritorio de manera café con unos libros de secundaria, se dirán ¿secundarias? TIENE DIEZ AÑOS pues su inteligencia no es tanta como la de Ikuto pero era inteligente en los estudios pero su inocencia la hacia una niña mas en la vida cotidiana. Abrió su pequeño ropero y saco un lindo vestido blanco un sombrero blanco y unas sandalias delicadas, nada de marca pero hermoso conjunto y mejor aun en esa linda criatura

EN EL TAXI

-mi hija apenas llegando quiero que hables de negocios con el-escucho a su tía decir mientras ella miraba por la ventana

-¿negocios?-volteando con curiosidad de que podría hablar con su primo-

-si quiero que le digas que estamos en problema económicos que nos negamos a varios gustos, antojos y necesidades dándonos pocas posibilidades de poder salir con bien o con el linaje que nosotras teníamos-un discurso que impresionaba a la niña que entendía perfectamente y sabia que eran mentiras mientras en chofer la miraba con un poco de recelo pues esas palabras sonaban tan hipócritas

-pero tía ¿porque tendría que decir esas palabras tan falsas?-cuestiono no entendiendo porque su tía quería que dijera eso; de cualquier problema o cuestión de otra persona habría determinado esas palabras como avariciosas pero conociendo la "buena y humilde" persona que "era" su tía no las entendía ( lo de comillas es si como no)

-porque, hija, necesitamos ese dinero que si insistes podríamos tener, podríamos darnos caprichos, gustos, comprar la ropa que siempre quise-una pequeña pausa-para ti-al ver que esas palabras no convencían a su hija "hay Dios tenia que ser santa la mocosa esta"-y ayudar a los pobre y a las personas que lo necesitan- ahora si miraba un poco de ilusión en su mirada pero aun duda-por favor hija ¿no quieres ayudar a esas personas que necesitan tanto de nuestra ayuda?

-claro que quiero ayudarles tía pero-dudando expresando su duda dijo

-hija a una persona con tanto dinero que envié un poco esta bien-mirándola respondió-pareciese que no quieres ayudar a las personas hija no se que pasa contigo- mostrando un poco su enojo la regaño

-oh tía-resignada respondió- escucho-recibiendo una sonrisa para nada buena

EN JAPON AEROPUERTO

-señorita Hinamori- decía una joven con traje de sirvienta (maid pero falda larga) cabellos negros y ojos celestes la miraba en un lugar apartado-sígame por favor-caminando dijo abriéndole la puerta de un carro negro

Al llegar a Amu casi se le cae la quijada al suelo de la impresión, una mansión azulina con tejados blancos unos jardines extensos con muchas flores y rodeado de ranchos y con una vista perfecta de la cuidad, en los ranchos podía ver establo y caballos con una rubia y un peli largo morado "¿Quiénes serán?" se pregunto internamente. Abriendo las grandes rejas entrando por una pequeña laguna miro como por una parte del campo salía un chico peli azul no pudo ver detalles ya que se fue rápidamente corriendo "parece que tiene un asunto importante que atender, espero que llegue a tiempo" pensó y deseo al ver el esmero que tenia al correr

-disculpe señorita-dijo la sirvienta como despertándola de un pensamiento-baje e ingrese a la mansión de Tsukyomi-sama – asintiendo bajo lentamente acomodándose un pequeño chaleco que tenia (amu claro)- sígame señorita

Ingreso a la sala que estaba en tonos blancos era hermosa la sala a pesar de aquellas hermosas decoraciones que eran tan elegantes y sorprendían a Amu se notaba un aire frio y vacio como si no hubiera nadie viviendo ahí como siendo el testigo de tristeza

-por favor espere aquí señorita-haciendo una reverencia-¿desea algo de beber?-al recibir respuesta negativa se retiro-iré a llamar al joven

Después de más o menos veinte minutos esperando en silencio analizando todo y admirando las cosas ya empezando a aburrirse se paro y se escapo saliendo al jardín agachada acomodando su cerquillo "que aburrido no creo que me regañen por "irme al baño "jijijiji"" pensó como pequeña haciendo una travesura

Al caminar sonriendo y no prestando atención al camino choco con una persona por lo que callo al piso golpeándose su parte trasera

-ita ta-dijo sobándose la parte trasera

-oh discúlpeme señorita ¿se encuentra bien? –al levantar la mirada se encontró con un joven de su edad con un largo cabello morado con un traje de jinete, unas botas negras con pantalón crema camisa blanca y saco negro, extendiéndole la mano

-si-respondió cogiendo la mano, dándose cuenta de que una joven detrás de el pequeña parecía menor que ella cabellos rubios dorados atado en una coleta vestida con un vestido como de una niña rosado esponjado-disculpe iba demasiado distraída-haciendo una reverencia respondió

-no te preocupes después de todo yo también iba ocupado-dijo sonriendo amablemente

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto la niña detrás de la joven

-Hinamori Amu, tengo 10 años aunque pronto cumpliré 11-dijo feliz sonriente pero se dio cuenta de que ambos abrían sorprendidos los ojos y hacían reverencia ante ella

-oh perdone nuestra falta de respeto Hinamori sama-

-¿Por qué me dicen de esa manera?-dijo ella sorprendida ante tal reacción de ambos pues no estaba acostumbrada a eso

-Usted es la prima y familia de nuestro gobernador Tsukyiomi-ambos levantando la cabeza además de que solo la peli rubia había respondido

-oh vamos somos amigos, apuesto de que debemos tener la misma edad – dijo infantilmente la niña impresionando a ambos jóvenes que generalmente trataban con personas necias y creídas- díganme sus nombre por favor

-mi nombre es Mashiro Rima, señorita; tengo 10 años y yo soy…-fue interrumpida por una mano que le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza que la hizo levantarla

-oh vamos, te daré una de esas cada vez que me trates con formalismos-sonriéndole interrumpió la presentación tan elegante que daba- va lo mismo para ti ¿Cómo te llamas tu? Pero por favor no me des "un testamento" –dijo refiriéndose a la gran presentación

-mi nombre es Nagihiko…-hizo una larga pausa mirando de reojo a rima que puso una mirada un poco triste-Fu….

-no no necesito saber mas-interrumpió sorprendiendo a ambos una vez mas- seamos amigos alguien se opone-recibiendo respuesta negativa camino en dirección a donde ellos se dirigían

Al tomar confianza ambos se alegraban al conversar, la tomaban como su primer amiga normal de ambos, una que no le importaba las clases sociales una que solo le interesaban ellos solo las personas que eran.

-Nagihiko-sama! Nagihiko-sama-escucharon desde atrás llamar al joven amigo de ambas

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto el deteniendo paso junto a sus amigas presintiendo la respuesta

-su madre lo esta llamando quiere verlo sobre los asuntos de sus estudios y de las empresas-contesto la sirviente que se notaba seria, después de todo era la sirvienta especial de su madre

-ok de acuerdo-dijo con la mirada afligida al pensar que su buena mañana se estaba arruinando-hasta luego señoritas-haciendo una reverencia se retiro sin mirar atrás

-HASTA PRONTO NAGI-grito Amu levantado la mano sorprendiendo a Rima y Nagihiko quien volteo mirando son sorpresa y alegría pero a la vez con tristeza al saber que Amu, no la volvaria a ver dentro de un largo tiempo según lo que le habían contado

-HASTA LUEGO AMU-CHAN RIMA-CHAN-despidió con la misma energía con una sonrisa sincera y con una gran alegría

-BYE BYE NAGI- sonrió por primera vez a ambos chicos con un brillo especial entre ellos, causando un sonrojo en el chico peli morado.

-yo también me retiro Amu me tengo que ir- se disculpo mirando por la ventana, bajando la cabeza un poco avergonzada de lo que hizo (llamar a una superior como de su grado) -se me hizo tarde

-lo comprendo pero antes-se saco tres de los cuatro ganchos negros que le sujetaban el cerquillo y se los puso a Rima levantándole la quijada (**yuri nahh broma just be friends**)-siempre, siempre anda con la cabeza en alto y no deje que los demás te humillen ¿ok?

-Amu-susurro y abrazo fuertemente y lloro unas cuantas lagrimas fuertemente-gracias Amu lo hare- Amu se dio cuenta de que era tímida, demasiado para que alguien abuse de ella, así que decidió darle valor. Al terminar de llorar camino a su regreso a otro lugar.

La chica al no ver a sus amigos camino sin rumbo por detrás de la casa caminando mirando un gran muro de hiervas, todo absolutamente todo de esa casa se le hacia impresionante. Pero escucho un gruñido al voltear la esquina observo a una niña de cabellos rubios no dorados como los de rima sino rubios con un moño en un lado atando en una coleta pero la otra mitad suelto por su espalda, ella miraba su coleta negra rota en sus manos; llevaba un vestido crema con un lazo en la cintura era muy hermoso y se veía fino, al parecer era alguien de gran poder económico.

-¿Qué paso pequeña?-pregunto al verla con un puchero que por cierto era muy gracioso pero no era momento de eso

-mi moño se rompió-respondió mirándola- siempre me hago estas coletas no se porque si siempre utilizo estos moños se rompió este es algo ilógico es decir deben resistir a pesar de ser bellas parece que son poco durables- le salió una gran gota en la nuca al parecer eta niña era muy comunicadora- por cierto ¿Quién eres tu?-por fin una pregunta coherente

-yo soy quien te arreglara ese desgreñado cabello tuyo- respondió tranquila pero al ver que la niña brillo su mirada olvidándose de su nombre- hay pequeña no soy una persona de mal pero siempre debes preguntar por el nombre de las personas ya que algunas pueden tener una mala idea planeada

-ah ok-contesto dejándose peinar por la chica que le desato ambas coletas y miro como se saco la suya y la que tenia en la muñeca -¿Cómo te llamas?

-Amu y ¿tu?-respondió según por lo que había aprendido en el día la tratarían de manera especial si decía su apellido y eso no era lo que ella quería

-yo soy Tsukyomi Utau, la hermana del gran dueño de todas estas tierras, ¿sabes? Mi hermano es un gran genio, es muy amable y cariñoso desde que perdimos nuestro padre me trata como uno aunque no le tengo tanta confianza además de que no me llevo bien con la hija de la criada que dice mi hermano que debo tratarla como hermana pero ella me trata muy mal no juega conmigo me ignora o me grita es una persona mala ¿Por qué te estoy contando todo esto?-pregunto ella dándose cuenta que le decía cosas que siempre quiso liberar pero no podía

-tu peinado quedo lindo ¿que tal?-pregunto -¿te duele?-

-nops, arigatou pero- volteo y la vio con el pelo suelto y con un ganchito agarrando su cerquillo- tu cabello

-jejeje si no hay problema, y sobre que me cuentes todo esto tal ves-mirando el cielo contesto y sonriendo mirándola a los ojos-fuimos hermanas en una vida pasada je ¿Qué te parece que seamos amigas? – Utau sonrió y la abrazo con alegría y le conto tantas anécdotas pero una llamo mas la atención de Amu

-sabes hay un chico lindo que me gusta tiene 9 al igual que yo pero solo somos amigos además yo creo que a el le gusta Kio mi hermana, según mi hermano, y eso me deprime porque me gusta mucho, además mi hermano dijo que yo estaré comprometida en un futuro así que no debo pensar esas cosas, pero a Kio la dejara escoger creo que eso es un poco injusto- llorando respondió a lo que Amu la abrazo acariciando su cabello

-yo me encargare que ese baka hermano tuyo te permita escoger así que no te preocupes Utau te prometo que hablare con tu hermano, por cierto ¿como se llama el afortunado?- desconcertadamente Utau creyó en las palabras, pero reacciono al captar la pregunta

-Kuukai Souma Kuukai-sonriendo respondió

Al llegar al medio día llamaron una de las sirvientas a Utau quien se fue después de haber prácticamente rogado a Amu de acompañarla quien lamento pero dijo que jugaba a las escondidas con las sirvientas así que no avisara a nadie de que estaba por ahí y dejo a Utau quien se fue a almorzar

"mou yo también tengo hambre" pensó Amu después de un rugido de su estomago" tal ves ya es hora de regresar", siguió caminando hasta que encontró con un columpio rodeado de flores blancas hermosas además de estar un poco alejado de la casa además le tapaba del sol un cerezo hermoso" sugoi"

Se acerco lentamente a aquel árbol pero se encontró con un joven de cabellera azulada llorando, con una camisa blanca y pantalón negro, su codo estaba en su rodilla que se encontraba a la altura de su pecho pues este estaba sentado se oía gimoteos suaves se notaba que quería no llorar. "pobre, me dan ganas de llorar también" pensó ella acercándose también a el -¿ que te pasa?- pregunto en un susurro no recibiendo respuesta, al arecer no la había escuchado-nee no llores que yo también llorare-dijo ella se acerco y lo abrazo, sintió como el se alarmaba y se levantaba pero al mirarla ella pudo observar sus bellos ojos zafiro de inmediato el la abrazo y ella lloro con el así abrazados cayeron sentados pero a parecer el no se había dado cuenta . Estuvieron así no calculaba cuanto tiempo pero noto el quería cerrar los ojos así que le susurro – tranquilo, duerme tranquilo- una vez el joven dormido ella quiso parase pero el la tenia fuerte mente apresada en sus brazos- nee suéltame- pero no recibió respuesta ya que el joven se había quedado totalmente dormido; estuvo luchando por su libertad por unos veinte minutos hasta que lo consiguió pero fue atrapada.

-Hinamori-sama –desde lejos llamo la sirvienta queriendo acercarse pero Amu le gano y se acerco a ella no sin antes dejarle una nota a ese joven que era muy guapo – perdone Hinamori-sama pero Tsukyomi-sama dice que se encuentra muy ocupado para atenderla, así que le pide que le espere un rato mas

-IMPOSIBLE- respondió ella asustando un poco a la sirvienta- disculpe, pero yo ya espere toda la mañana mi vuelo sale dentro de treinta minutos no he almorzado disculpe pero yo me retiro-dijo mientras caminaba por el pasadizo, que ingratitud! la manda a llamar y al final el que no asiste es el. "QUE INGRATITUD, aunque la pase bien"


	3. Chapter 3

CAP 3 (utau) mi amor

En un auto lujoso se podría ver a dos jovencitas una con el pelo ondulado rojo y con ojos negros, con unos 13 años con un traje verde, una falda azul marino con un bléiser una camisa blanca y un corbatín rojo; la otra peli rubia atado en dos coletas, aparentaba unos 9 años con una mirada juguetona ojos violetas, vestía una falda rosada con unas blusa blanca con corbata igual rosada zapatos cafés y medias blancas. Al detenerse el auto ambas bajaron, pero solo a la peli roja se le abrió la puerta ya que la otra se bajo por su propia cuenta

-Deberías esperar a que se te abra la puerta Utau, es de educación ¿Qué acaso no te enseñaron eso?-le reprochaba la peli roja

-UTAU-CHAN-gritaba un chico que veía a toda velocidad en patineta con cabellos naranjas con un saco azulado pero abierto con la camisa salida del pantalón azul y con zapatillas

-deberías juntarte con personas mas de tu nivel-caminaba la rojiza

-Kio-san ¿a que hora la paso a buscar?-pregunto el chofer con una reverencia

-deberías llamarme con mas respeto que yo soy…-

-hice una pregunta Kio-san-ignorando las palabras la interrumpió

- jum a las dos hoy salgo junto a MI HERMANITA-dijo fulminando con la mirada respondió

-Utau-sama ¿Qué hora la vengo a recoger?-

-a las dos como siempre -sonrió la pequeña ganándose una sonrisa de ambos hombres uno niño y del señor

-corre Utau-dijo sonriendo el pequeño quitándole la mochila y corriendo con su patineta

-oye!-grito sonriendo

A LA SALIDA

-¿Quién te gusta Kukai?-pregunto la pequeña haciendo que al chico se le subieran los colores a la cara

-¿ po porque me pre preguntas eso?-nervioso contesto

-solo quiero saber-sonrió la niña mirando a otro lado no ocultando bien su sonrojo

-pu pues a mi me me gusta tsuki…- fue interrumpido por la peli roja que llego a su lado

-Utau es hora de irnos- la pequeña noto como el niño volteaba y se sonrojaba al ver a su hermana ¿es ella quien le gusta?

-si, nos vemos el lunes Kukai-dijo triste y se fue sin replicas junto a su hermana

EL DOMINGO

"¿Tsuki? ¿quizo decir Tsuki Kio? Tal vez quería decir Tsukiomi Utau, después de todo tenían casi el mismo apellido, claro eso podía ser" sonreía pensando en esa posibilidad la pequeña pero un su interior sabia que eso era mentira que en realidad el quería a su hermana pues entonces ¿Por qué se sonrojo al verla?; se iba a seguir cuestionando de no ser porque sintió como una soltura en su lado derecho ¿se le rompió la liga? "¿pero como? Si estas son las mas mejores ligas que tengo" se preguntaba la niña sentándose mirando y gruñendo en una parte del inmenso jardín donde se encontraba

- ¿Qué paso pequeña?- miro como una joven, muy hermosa se acercaba a ella, tenia una coleta rosada la parte de su cerquillo estaba suelto con vestía un vestido blanco hermoso "kawai" pensó la pequeña

-mi moño se rompió-respondió mirándola- siempre me hago estas coletas no se porque si siempre utilizo estos moños se rompió este es algo ilógico es decir deben resistir a pesar de ser bellas parece que son poco durables- "ha de pensar que soy muy parlanchina un momento ¿Quién es ella?"- por cierto ¿Quién eres tu?-

-yo soy quien te arreglara ese desgreñado cabello tuyo-" ah de ser una broma mi cabello estaba perfectamente peinado hasta solo unos instantes"- hay pequeña no soy una persona de mal pero siempre debes preguntar por el nombre de las personas ya que algunas pueden tener una mala idea planeada-

-ah ok-su hermano siempre le recordaba esos detalles pero ella no parecía una persona mala -¿Cómo te llamas?

-Amu y ¿tu?-no sabia porque pero se sentía bien estar con ella, era cálido y pasivo no tenia temor ni nada "así se supone que debo sentirme con mi madre"

-yo soy Tsukyomi Utau, la hermana del gran dueño de todas estas tierras, ¿sabes? Mi hermano es un gran genio, es muy amable y cariñoso desde que perdimos nuestro padre me trata como uno aunque no le tengo tanta confianza además de que no me llevo bien con la hija de la criada que dice mi hermano que debo tratarla como hermana pero ella me trata muy mal no juega conmigo me ignora o me grita es una persona mala ¿Por qué te estoy contando todo esto?-se cuestiono, era mas una pregunta para ella misma que para Amu, nunca había tenido confianza con nadie mas con extraños

-tu peinado quedo lindo ¿que tal?-pregunto -¿te duele?-

-nops, arigatou pero tu cabello - "se soltó el cabello por mi"-

-jejeje si no hay problema, y sobre que me cuentes todo esto tal ves-al ver que no le importaba le hacia admirarla mas, se había preocupado mas por ella que por ella misma - fuimos hermana en una vida pasada así ¿Qué te parece que seamos amigas? – "o tal vez eras mi madre" pensó y la abrazo sonriéndole, le contaba un poco de su vida, recibía como respuesta risitas o consejos que le parecieron demasiado buenos

-sabes hay un chico lindo que me gusta tiene 9 al igual que yo pero solo somos amigos además yo creo que a el le gusta Kio mi hermana, según mi hermano, y eso me deprime porque me gusta mucho, además mi hermano dijo que yo estaré comprometida en un futuro así que no debo pensar esas cosas, pero a Kio la dejara escoger creo que eso es un poco injusto- llorando quería descargarse ya aguanto mucho su amor no era correspondido que cruel el pensar de que Kio si podía escoger por mas que ella hiciera algo tal vez y Kio terminaba casada con Kuukai- recibió un abrazo de ella que la hizo descargarse y tranquilizarse al poco tiempo

-yo me encargare que ese baka hermano tuyo te permita escoger así que no te preocupes Utau te prometo que hablare con tu hermano-creyó en esas palabras después de todo era una promesa, entre ella y la peli rosa , por cierto ¿como se llama el afortunado?-

-Kuukai Souma Kuukai-sonriendo respondió, después de todo estaba orgullosa de que el sea el afortunado

Fue llamada a almorzar mas tranquila quiso llevarla consigo quería quedarse con ella todo el tiempo posible, pero ella negó que pena pero le pidió que no le dijera a nadie así que "¡es un secreto entre ambas!" sonrió ante la idea "¡ahora tengo que enamorar a Kuukai!, porque si no Amu discutirá con mi hermano por nada"

AÑOS DESPUES

-gomen Kukai-dijo entre lagrimas mirando el suelo tapando con su cerquillo con su mirada

-solo dime una cosa-que cruel era para ella el rechazarlo, por fin lo había logrado, lo había enamorado pero tenia que rechazarlo su hermano un día después de conocer a Amu la comprometió y se volvió frio y serio así que ya no la entendería ni escucharía solo tenia que esperar a la llegada de Amu pero tal vez y para ese entonces era demasiado tarde -¿yo te gusto?

-si me gustas mucho-no pudiendo aguantar sus sentimientos se abrazo a le y lloro en su cuello- pero nunca podemos ser novios, porque yo estoy comprometida y estoy segura que mi hermano te mataría si sabe de esto

-pero Utau por ti soy capaz de enfrentarme a la sociedad y a tu hermano no me importa que el sea el gobernador de todo es un capricho suyo, no por eso seré infeliz-dijo el abrazándola

-gomen Kuukai, pero tomémonos un tiempo-

-¿tiempo? ¿Para que?-

-esperemos a la llegada de mi salvadora, estoy segura que ella vendrá si no viene a nuestros 18 años te juro que los dos nos escaparemos juntos-ella aun confiaba en ella la esperaría un tiempo mas solo un poco mas

-esperare un año mas, después de todo espere ocho para decirte que te amo-sonriéndole respondió ella, confiada lo beso aun llorando, su primer beso – mi amor

(Rima) –mi amor correspondido pero imposible

Una peli rubia con cabellos dorados caminaba con un vestido que le había regalado hace tiempo, su amor platónico, su amor secreto, el dueño de unas tierras, la había invitado a ella a cabalgar ¡es tan lindo! Y caballeroso, después de todo no se iba ella a enamorar de un poca cosa pero lastimosamente se enamoro de un chico que era demasiado para ella, después de todo ella tan solo era una pueblerina huérfana

-vamos Mashiro-san-extendiéndole la mano, cual ella acepto rápidamente sonrojada-¿te sientes mal?- el era perfecto, cabellos morados atados en una coleta baja, un pantalón canela con botas negras camisa blanca y saco negro una corbata bien puesta después de todo, era simplemente perfecto, demasiado para ella

-no Fujisaki-sama-respondió bajando la cabeza siendo guiada por el al establo, rancho-Kiara –dijo el nombre del caballo que el también le había obsequiado; a decir verdad ellos eran amigos pero unos que se trataban con muchos formalismos

-Hellsing-dijo el sacando ambos caballos del establo uno era negro, el de el, y el de ella era café-¿Qué te parece si tan solo damos una vuelta en uno?- que noble al pedirle su opinión después de todo ella no podía negarse pero el le daba la oportunidad de hacerlo

-Kiara- respondió ella queriendo cabalgar en su caballo

-ie (no) Hellsing-ella hizo un adorable puchero pero no replico después de todo el era superior a ella; ese era siempre el pensamiento que ella tenia de un ser inferior y varias oportunidades Kio se había aprovechado de eso, tal vez y la hermana de Tsukyomi sama era igual o peor si así era la hermanastra como seria la hermana

Ambos salieron, el la abrazaba, se sentía querida pero el solo lo hacia para que ella no se callera después de todo no conocía otra manera de agarrarse del caballo; ambos vieron a un carro negro que era de la familia Tsukiomi, según ella sabia la prima mas amada por Ikuto llegaría

.dicen que la prima de Tsukymi-sama-vendría-comento ella queriendo hacer conversación

-así dicen, pero ¿crees que sea como Tsukyomi-sama o Tsuki-san?-

-Tsuki-san ¿junior?-haciendo una broma dijo ella causando al risa de el joven

-jajajaja si junior-

-espero que no aunque tal vez lo sea después de todo a de ser consentida por Tsukyomi-sama-dijo ella

-según por lo que se Tsukyomi-sama no la ha visto desde que tenían seis años-

Pararon de correr pues el caballo parecía cansado, después de todo habían dado ya más de 10 vueltas

-vámonos, dejémosle descansar-bajándose del caballo dijo el agarrándole la mano a ella y llevando a el caballo a dentro del establo; minutos después pasaron por el pasadizo que los conduciría separarse cada uno con su propio camino

-Mashiro-san yo…-no pudo terminar lo que quería decir porque se choco con algo que al parecer reboto pues se encontró con una chica sentada en el suelo murmurando ittai que seguro era del dolor

-oh disculpe señorita ¿se encuentra bien?-pregunto el y observo como ella levantaba su mirada mostrando hermosos ojos ambarinos; Rima al verla se puso un tanto mal porque ella era muy hermosa y puede ser que Nagihiko se pudiera enamorarse de ella, a decir verdad no seria muy difícil

-si-observo como ella fijaba su mirada en ella la miraba curiosa- disculpe iba demasiado distraída

-no te preocupes después de todo yo también iba ocupado- respondió siempre el con su actitud galán

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto la rubia mirándola realmente parecía alguien de alta sociedad así que si era afirmativa la respuesta seguro y le gritaba por su altanería

-Hinamori Amu, tengo 10 años aunque muy pronto cumpliré 11-dijo eso con una hermosa sonrisa pero sorprendió pues esta chica era la prima de Tsukiomi

-oh perdone nuestra falta de respeto Hinamori sama-respondió la rubia haciendo una reverencia, si se llegara enterar el señor que diría seguramente la castigaría después de todo esta era la prima favorita

-¿Por qué me dicen de esa manera?-dijo ella sorprendida, realmente pareciera que no era tratada así

-Usted es la prima y familia de nuestro gobernador Tsukyiomi-respondió la rubia pero ambos levantaron la cabeza ella un sorprendida pero aun así con la mirada baja y el un tanto sorprendido

-oh vamos somos amigos, apuesto de que debemos tener la misma edad – dijo infantilmente la niña impresionando a ambos jóvenes que generalmente trataban con personas necias y creídas que no hablarían así con desconocidos sobretodo en el caso de la rubia - díganme sus nombre por favor

-mi nombre es Mashiro Rima, señorita; tengo 10 años y yo soy…-fue interrumpida por una mano que le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza que la hizo levantarla ¿Qué había sido eso?

-oh vamos, te daré una de esas cada vez que me trates con formalismos-sonriéndole interrumpió la presentación tan elegante que daba esforzándose al máximo- va lo mismo para ti ¿Cómo te llamas tu? Pero por favor no me des "un testamento" –era increíble con tanta naturalidad con la que le fluían las palabras

-mi nombre es Nagihiko…-hizo una larga pausa mirando de reojo a rima que puso una mirada un poco triste pues había recordado en la posición en la que estaba pero-Fu….

-no no necesito saber mas-pero al parecer a la dama no le importaba en lo mas mínimo - seamos amigos alguien se opone-recibiendo respuesta negativa camino en dirección a donde ellos se dirigían; esta chica era genial no le importaba quienes eran ellos, los trataba como sus iguales

-Nagihiko-sama! Nagihiko-sama-escucharon desde atrás llamar al joven amigo de ambas

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto el deteniendo paso junto a sus amigas, seguramente tendría que regresar a sus negocios después de todo el no podía pasa todo el día con ella o mejor dicho con ellas

-su madre lo esta llamando quiere verlo sobre los asuntos de sus estudios y de las empresas-contesto la sirvienta privada de su madre del joven el realmente no debería estar con ellas

-ok de acuerdo-dijo con la mirada afligida al pensar que su buena mañana se estaba arruinando; después de todo el o podía pasar una mañana como una persona normal -hasta luego señoritas-haciendo una reverencia se retiro sin mirar atrás pues no quería que ellas se diera cuenta de lo abatido que el estaba

-HASTA PRONTO NAGI-con una familiaridad que enojo un poco a la sirvienta de su madre pero que sorprendió y alegro al chico

-HASTA LUEGO AMU-CHAN RIMA-CHAN-despidió con la misma energía con una sonrisa sincera y con una gran alegría pero con un poco de tristeza e su mirada

-BYE BYE NAGI- sonrió por primera vez a ambos chicos con un brillo especial entre ellos, causando un sonrojo en el chico peli morado era la primera vez que ella tomaba esa confianza con él, pero es que la otra chica le había dado mucho valor

-yo también me retiro Amu me tengo que ir- estaba nerviosa, bajo la mirada pues había llamado a una chica de alta como de su nivel y eso no le seria perdonado si alguien llegaba a escuchar -se me hizo tarde

-lo comprendo pero antes-se saco tres de los cuatro ganchos negros que le sujetaban el cerquillo y se los puso a ella levantándole la quijada-siempre, siempre anda con la cabeza en alto y no deje que los demás te humillen ¿ok?

-Amu-fue como ver un rayo de luz en la vida un tanto sombría que vivía; Amu sin darse cuenta había cambiado la forma de vida de la chica, ya no, ya no se dejaría humillar pero antes, saco toda esa depresión que sintió los últimos años guardándose sus lagrimas-arigatou.- Amu tomo otro rumbo pero Rima la miro hasta que doblo una esquina, esa chica era alguien a quien admiraba y quería mucho

AÑOS DESPUES

-Rima-murmuraba Nagihiko con mirada triste y gacha esto realmente lo estuvo reteniendo años pero y quizás y se debió guardar un poco mas

-Nagi lo siento-queriendo llorar decía ella por primera vez después de tantos años bajando la cabeza, pero el la agarro de la quijada obligándola a mirarle los ojos

-no, no tienes que disculparte –dijo el mirándola decidido- espera, tan solo no, no respondas ahora tal vez y estés confusa dame tu respuesta cuando estés segura

-estas comprometido nagi-dijo ella llorando-no – bajando la mirada le dijo- mi respuesta es segura pero- levanto la mirada y le beso los labios el le sujeto la cara durante unos minutos que para ellos fueron eternos pero ella lo corto pues se fue corriendo "Amu ven por favor y ayúdame que no se que hacer" pensaba la joven llorando mientras que el chico miraba como ella rápidamente corría dentro de la mansión


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4(Amu) regresare, lo juro

Una joven bajaba de una colina, con una falda canela y una blusa blanca , una apariencia normal para sus sencillos gustos; hace tiempo luego de regresar de aquel viaje un tanto raro, un día su tía la había informado por teléfono que al cumplir los quince años, algo grandioso iba a suceder, algo en el cual todos seríamos felices, tanto los pobres, los de su pueblo, como las ellas mismas; no tenia mas detalles sobre aquello pero esperaba ese día con ansias tan solo faltaba un día, tenia curiosidad tenia que admitirlo pero es que ese día su tía le había dicho que seria un día de felicidad y alegría.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no camines con esas ropas?-preguntaba una señora reconocida como Hachiru, su tía, había muchos rumores de que era una avariciosa con cara de ángel, en las calles siempre se escuchaba murmuraciones como "¿esa señora es familia de esa hermosa niña?" Amu no entendía nada siempre defendiendo a su tía, siempre pensando lo mejor de ella no importándole lo mal que hablan los demás; era inocente pues en verdad todos los rumores eran ciertos

-disculpe tía pero lo que sucede es que no creo que sea bueno salir con esas ropas tan finas-es que a su tía le gustaba presumir las elegantes ropas que su primo le había mandado, como unas hermosas camisas de seda fina o vestidos de la tela mas fina y suave; que por cierto ella no tenia todas las ropas pues aquella mujer había vendido varios de aquellos regalos para comprarse cosas ella misma cosa que Amu ni enterada estaba pues su tía siempre le dijo que había regalo "para ambas"

-cariño-ahí íbamos de nuevo, el cariño para lo que le conviene- solo faltan horas, mañana por fin nuestro sueño se hará realidad estoy tan feliz-decía mientras pensaba (por fin seré rica pero tengo que tenerlo todo bien planeado)

-pero tía dígame por favor que va a suceder-curiosa no sabia nada, no sabia que cierta persona la había prácticamente vendido

-oh cariño simplemente tienes que hacer caso a lo que te diga tu primo Ikuto-san y todo saldrá bien-al ver la cara de duda de la chica agrego-confía en mi nada malo sucederá; ve cariño y prepara tus cosas y si tienes tiempo prepara también las mías es que estoy tan cansada- fingiendo una cara de tristeza y fatiga dijo

-claro tía no hay problema- con una sonrisa tierna respondió, esa sonrisa que siempre había enamorado a mas de uno, pero pronto se daría cuenta que en un futuro aquello le causaría problemas. Una de sus tantas características era que siempre era servicial, cosa que no son la mayoría de jóvenes, ella siempre esta dispuesta a ayudar no importando si recibirá algo a cambio o no; como todas aquellas señoras y jóvenes la apodaban "la chica perfecta".

Sus años habían sido tranquilos, no había ninguna dificultad a menos por una pequeña parte de su vida, donde ella se enamoro, y aun lo estaba; aquel joven con ojos zafiros y cabellera negra la había hipnotizado, lo conocía de su instituto pero como un familiar de una pequeña que la trataba como su hermana menor, aun recordaba como lo conoció

FLASH BACK

-ohh se me hace tarde! Y para colmo esta lloviendo!-decía una joven caminando rápidamente; cuando de pronto sin darse cuenta choca con una persona, lastimosamente la que cayo fue ella. El colmo era que estaba lloviendo y había caído en un mojado suelo

-oh discúlpeme señorita no fue mi intensión andaba distraído ¿se encuentra usted bien?-una voz le hablo por el grosor de aquella voz la reconoció como un chico; al levantar la mirada se encontró con unos bellos ojos azules oscuros y cabellos negros

-si no se preocupe-respondió la joven aceptando la mano que le extendía

-oh discúlpeme parece que ha pescado un refriado por mi culpa-con cara triste le dijo aquel joven tan educado y generoso

-¿Por qué lo menciona?-preguntó ella intrigada pues que ella recordara no había estornudado o algo por el estilo

-es que usted se encuentra roja-mirándola con una mirada preocupada alza su mano hacia sus mejillas-ve usted que esta caliente; pero también es su culpa porque no anda con un paragua, si desea podemos compartirlo-sonriente le ofreció

-claro pero ¿no será molestia que usted me acompañe hasta la estación?-pregunto ella sonrojada, pero es que esos ojos le encantaban había algo en ellos que la encantaba. Un flash se escucho pero nadie se había percatado de aquello

-no para nada yo también iba para allá-con una reluciente sonrisa y quitándole la mochila agregó-pero no nos tratemos de mayores no creo que yo le lleve muchos años- con una reluciente sonrisa le dijo caminando al lado de ella. Otro flash no oído

-bueno mi nombre es Amu, Hinamori Amu- con una pequeña sonrisa de confianza le dijo-¿y usted como se llama?

-mi nombre es Jin, Tukusama Jin, tengo 15 años ¿y tu? No debes tener menos de 13 ¿verdad?

-tengo exactamente trece-un poco sonrojada le dijo "como que hace mucho frio creo que si me enfermare" pensó

-vez no nos llevamos por mucho así que tratémonos normalmente ¿te parece?-con una encantadora sonrisa, fue como termino de hipnotizarla

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Desde ese día se hicieron muy buenos amigos, además de que Jin venia por las tarde y se miraban atreves de la teja y conversaban de mucho temas, a pesar de él ser mayor era muy amable y generoso, sabia que era correspondida algo en mi me lo decía, cada mirada, cada gesto todo me lo decía pero al parecer ambos somos muy tímidos

Ahí estaba, aquella camisa que le había regalado su primo, toda aquella ropa le era hermosa cuantas veces la había utilizado para las citas que tenia con Jin ,como amigos, recordaba bien aquel vestido que ahora sostenía entre sus manos, un hermoso vestido amarillo con tiras y un lazo a la altura de la cintura color rosado, con unos adornos florales todo aquello era de seda fina, delgada y delicada; según por lo que supo la mejor marca de ropa que había, su primer pensamiento que le vino a la cabeza al ver aquel vestido fue "le debió costar un dineral" pero no valía la pena pensar en aquello ese día fue genial se la paso estupendo.

Había tantas ropas como esa, tal como la blusa delicada de color blanco con decoración de flores con volados, todo delicado y suave, hermoso; un pantalón pitillo (pegadito hasta los tobillos) color canela y gris; siempre se mantenían como nuevos; y así una gran variedad de ropa, recordaba que su tía le había dicho que solo llevara esa.

Al terminar de empacar su ropa, se dirigió al cuarto de su tía; aquella ropa no era igual, lo sabía pues al tocar no era tan suave y delicada como la suya; no era por presumir pero no eran iguales; un gran vestidos del siglo xv que a cualquiera le podría parecer de marca pero no; todo era distinto tan solo era una copia, pero Amu tan solo pensaba que era una diferencia de productos entre empresas

-tía ya acabe pero, ¿no cree que es demasiada ropa?-pregunto ella bajando aquellas grandes maletas

-no, iremos por una larga temporada no te preocupes luego entenderás todo-con una sonrisa tranquilizante, lastimosamente esa información la intranquilizó ¿largo tiempo?

Ahora que calculaba la ropa que había empacando era demasiada para tan solo ir un par de días, por lo que calculaba aquello demoraría mas de lo planeado, con ese pensamiento corrió hacia un teléfono publico, excusándose con su tía de que se había olvidado de devolverle algo a una amiga, llamo por aquel aparato a Jin informándole que según que le acaban de informar iba a demorar mas tiempo de lo pensado, antes de que terminase de hablar le colgaron, extraña pensó que quizás y se había enojado por lo que algo intranquila se sentó en la banca de un parque cercano. No sabia cuanto tiempo paso pero sintió una sombra frente suyo y al levantarla mirada se encontró con una azul

-Jin-susurro mirándole con una cara de sorpresa y un deje de tristeza

-hola, Amu-gentilmente como siempre- ¿Por qué te tienes que ir?-pregunto hallando en su voz un deje de tristeza y desilusión

-no lo se, tan solo se que si me voy hare un bien común; pero regresare eso no lo dudes nunca-bajando la mirada y soltando unas cuantas lagrimas ¿valía la pena aquel viaje donde seria separada de aquella persona con la cual había formado el mas fuerte lazo? No sabia porque pero aquello le daba mal presagio, era como si no fuese a volver, y realmente eso era lo menos que quería

-no llores, lo siento no era mi intensión hacerte llorar- el siempre encontrando las palabras mas suaves aun no sabiendo la razón de su llanto, abrazándola de una manera paternal -pero Amu ten en cuenta algo- endureciendo su mirada poniéndose serio

Ella quiso levantar su mirada había notado el cambio de voz de él pero una quijada que estaba apoyada en su cabeza le impedía levantar la cabeza

-si te demoras mucho yo mismo iré a buscarte, no lo dudes-sintió una gota en su coronilla, no lo aguanto mas y lloro con todo lo que tenia

-lo siento tanto, descuida regresare, tan solo arreglaré unos asuntos que prometí, y regresare lo mas pronto posible no lo dudes, pero…-llorando no podía mas se aferro a su camisa y en un murmuro dijo- tengo miedo, tengo un mal presentimiento, prométeme que no me olvidaras

-yo nunca te olvidare Amu por mas que me hagan brujería o algo por el estilo-agregando un toque humorístico hizo reír realmente era un momento de tensión, cualquiera que los viera diría que están locos ¿Por qué? Porque reían y lloraban; el también tenia un mal presentimiento de aquello pero no lo diría, ella tenia miedo y el no quería hacerla preocupar mas. Silenciosamente sin que nadie se diera cuenta alguien había tomado una foto de cada escena presentada.

-Amu, toma esto- entregándole un mp4- ahí hay una música de mi para ti, escúchala antes de partir mañana por favor- ella maravillada miro aquel objeto, muy agradecida, sin pensarlo, se levanto de golpe y le beso, una suave caricia, un roce de labios pero el primer beso de ambos algo que ellos nunca olvidarían, el la tomo por la cintura duraron unos minutos y se separaron. Otro flash aquello si que iba a traer problemas.

Al día siguiente

-"pasajeros del vuelo rumbo Tokio acercarse a la puerta numero 012, repito pasajeros del vuelo…" (Realmente no se mucho acerca de aquello pido que perdonen mi ignorancia -.-)

-ese es nuestro vuelo Amu POR FIN seremos las mas felices del mundo- decía su tía mas feliz que cualquier persona que estuviera ahí

-ehh si tía- sin mucho animo intentado de simular una sonrisa, saliéndole casi bien pues más parecía una mueca; pero es que realmente le extrañaría. Esperaba regresar pronto

Una vez acomodadas en primera clase; un regalo mandado por su primo viajaban de una manera cómoda; cada una se distrajo en sus asuntos, la señora se puso escribir en su cuaderno de notas mientras que ella saco su mp4, era lindo, le encantaba, era de color azul un azul que le recordaba sus ojos. Había al inicio al poner play una hermosa canción , una parte le llamo mas la atención …cerca, lejos, donde quiera que estés, yo creo que el corazón, continua, una vez mas abres la puerta, y estas aquí en mi corazón, y mi corazón continuara sin parar…

Sin quererlo empezó a llorar, era mas doloroso, puesto que lloraba en silencio, sabia que iba a regresar pero un mal presentimiento la aterraba le daba escalofríos; pero tenia que ir había demorado bastante, algo le decía que personas necesitaban su ayuda, quizás sean aquellas niñas que conoció de pequeñas, por ellas iría, quizás y ellas necesitan ayuda. Pero ¿Quién la ayudaría a ella? Ahora se encontraba sola, ella y su tía, definitivamente sin Jin no se sentía tan segura como siempre "Dios por favor dame fuerza y valor y protégeme, espero que tu voluntad no me dañe" mirando las nubes se quedo dormida

(Utau)

Luego de aquella confesión no podía hacer mas que esperar, ¿Por qué justo ahora? Luego de una semana de comprometida se lo tubo que decir. Aquella peli rubia lloraba mientras miraba el cielo, desde el pasadizo observando aquel árbol de cerezo que le daba una bella vista

-porque ¿Por qué ahora? Dios ¿Por qué me haces esto?- gimoteaba y entrecortadamente decía aquellas palabras

-Dios siempre las cosas por algo-una voz desde su espalda le respondió, sentía pasos acercarse "esa voz, no puede ser!" ella inmediatamente volteo encontrándose con una mirada ambarina, salto de la nada sobre aquella persona abrazándola y tirándola al suelo

-Amu!


	5. Chapter 5

**Gracias a todas las personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer mi historia ^-^; quisiera mas bien cambiar las edades Amu 17 (por cumplir 18) , Utau 17 y Ikuto 24. Espero que también les guste este cap**

cap 5 (Amu) tu!

De un gran carro bajaban tres mujeres, de las cuales una se desviaba del camino lentamente; mientras las otras dos caminaban en total silencio; una vestida extravagante-mente mientras otra con un sencillo traje de sirvienta; esta ultima se había dado cuenta de la peli rosa que se iba, y abrió la boca pero la otra le hizo señas de que guardara silencio con una carita de suplica a lo que ella simulo no ver nada con una sonrisa en el rostro "la señorita Hinamori si que es muy linda" pensó siguiendo su ruta olvidándose completamente de lo aguardaba mas adelante

La joven caminaba con la cabeza gacha, se sentía triste; tanto que quería primero ir a dar una vuelta por aquellos extensos terrenos que le daban un poco de temor pues a pesar de estar muy bonita se sentía vacía, con un toque de melancolía tal y como se sentía ella misma. De pronto escucho susurros y gimoteos "yo...yo conozco este lugar ...ahh ya recuerdo ¿sera de nuevo aquel joven?"

Acercándose mirando aquel bello árbol de cerezo recordando aquel bello joven que se encontró aquella vez, de pronto volteo la cabeza y se encontró con una joven con grandes coletas rubias y un camisón que se notaba que era finísimo hasta que noto en una de sus coletas, lo que le sujetaba era..."Utau!"

-...Dios ¿porque me haces esto?-entrecortada mente la escucho

-Dios siempre hace las cosas por algo-le respondió, era verdad ella también estaba ahí por algo, estaba empezando a sospechar de que se trataba

-Amu!- de pronto aquella rubia se tiro encima de la joven llorando empapando un poco su blusa-Amu Amu Amu

Respondiendo su abrazo la abrazo por la espalda acariciando su cabello

-Amu no sabes cuanto te he esperado si que te has demorado-decía apoyándose en el pecho de ella, se sentía cálido- no sabes las cosas que han cambiado, te esperado por tanto, tanto tiempo- sonrió por primera vez después de un largo tiempo con una sonrisa autentica- pero ya estas aquí

-Utau-sonrió con calidez la estrecho un poco mas al igual que ella-bueno sera mejor pararnos no eres peso pluma ¿sabes? -se escucho como la rubia hacia un puchero seguido de una risa

-¿como es que entraste?-le pregunto mientras caminaban por un amplio pasadizo que a ambos lados se notaba un extenso jardín que no se notaba bien por la oscuridad

-no soy una ratera si es lo que piensas ehh ¬¬-le respondió sacando le una sonrisa, logrando su objetivo de hacerla reír

-no no me refería a eso, si no que hay dos entradas para entras y demasiados pasadizos que orientan a otros lugares-explico

-ohh ya veo..hum pues yo entre con un auto ehh por un tanto mas allá-señalando el extenso pasadizo que cruzaba por un muro donde iniciaba el jardín, ellas ya habían entrado a un pasadizo dentro de aquella mansión

-¿en serio? es directamente hacia la mansión; mayormente todos van a la área de huéspedes o la área del despacho de mi hermano

-oh bueno seguramente luego iré a la área de huéspedes-comento "de seguro y se equivoco la señorita al traernos por aquí bueno no importa"-y ¿como te va Utau? con Kuukai

Ensombrece la mirada la peli rubia -Amu las cosas han cambiado; lastimosamente ya estoy comprometida- agachando mas la cabeza lo dijo

Abriendo los ojos en asombro le respondió- discúlpame Utau por no venir antes, pero ese mismo día me tenia que ir y tu hermano no pudo hablar conmigo y no pude venir antes por favor perdóname- ahora ya entendía todo, ella estaba comprometida pero no exactamente con Kuukai pero ella sigue amando a este "ohh pero como pude olvidarme de ella"

-no te preocupes Amu ahora estas aquí-levanto la mirada y le sonrió- se, yo se que tu convencerás a mi hermano, pero ten cuidado el es mas... serio y frió

-¿serio y frió? pero que cambio, antes era el típico príncipe azul ¿recuerdas?-le sonrió recordando que esas eran las exactas palabras de ella cuando era pequeña

-lo era, un día después de que te fuiste Amu, el cambio, no se porque , pero hablo con una señora muy cruel y malvada, no se de que asuntos pero se empezó a encerrar en su despacho, que yo sepa no había mucho que hacer pero se empezó a esforzar el doble, le veo mas serio y frió todo lo tiene absolutamente calculado; se ha vuelto un robot; a pesar de que muchos dicen que aquello es bueno, pues de esta manera se convirtio en el regdor de esta ciudad pero si dejara de trabajar hoy no importaría viviríamos con todos los lujos hasta el día de nuestra muerte, estamos en una epoca donde el pueblo se mantiene estabe, pero no se porque se sigue esforzando- en un suspiro soltó todo aquello

-quizás y se volvió paranoico con la edad después de todo-Amu aun pensaba que su primo era un viejo verde de malas intenciones para con ella

-si puede ser-ambas soltaron unas grandes carcajadas. De pronto observaron pasar varias sirvientas apuradas susurrando cosas como "¿Dios no era mañana? " "si pero al parecer llegaron temprano" "hay Ikuto-sama nos va a matar"

-¿que sucede Utau?-

-pues según lo que se iba a llegar la persona mas adorada por Ikuto aparte de mi, hay rumores de que incluso se había revelado a mis padres por ella-dijo con un poco de fastidio- ah de ser una señora, o una vieja como la novia que tenia anteriormente-

-jajjajajaja una vieja, pero debe ser de su edad ¿no?-pregunto "hasta quizás y sea menos que el"

-oh no era mayor que el, bueno eso paso hace tiempo, hum hac años cuando tu estabas aquí aun seguían creo, pero al irte tu terminaron; luego de un mes le enviaron una carta, aun no se su contenido pero supongo que fue algo horrible pues Ikuto se encerró en su habitación por un mes creo, de ahí se recupero pero daba mucho miedo - con la mirada un poco preocupada- era como si hubiera perdido la memoria o no se pero ya no le preocupaba eso

-ohh ya veo que raro-pensativa murmuro; de pronto el pasadizo se separaba en dos partes y un par de sirvientas llegaron corriendo se inclinaron ante ellas y no les dieron tiempo de responder o preguntar

-señorita Utau-sama por favor acompáñeme es muy importante- dijo una agarrándola de la mano y llevándola a un pasadizo

-Hinamori-sama por aquí por favor-la trataron con mas delicadeza pero ella pensó "ha de ser porque soy invitada"

Pasaron por una habitación unida a otra a cual entraban y salían constantemente las sirvientas, iba a preguntar pero pasaron rápidamente por aquel lugar apenas pudo apreciar eso poco. Pasaron por otro pasadizo similar con jardines a los costados bueno igual al anterior solo pasto y pocas flores bordeando las paredes. Al atravesar eso llegaron a un gran pasadizo de dos puertas a cada costado y una en el medio terminando aquel pasadizo ; paredes color perla y puertas cafés, subieron por unas grandes gradas en forma de caracol al terminar la gradería habían tres puertas tal como abajo pero esta vez era mas espacioso las puertas mas finas; la guiaron a la puerta del lado derecho y la abrieron lentamente, al pasar no podía creer lo que veía.

Una gran habitación rosada con detalles negros, en las esquinas lineas horizontales y verticales como escoses que se unía por el techo, alumbraba la habitación un hermoso candelabro que parecía de oro puro con focos de tonalidades suaves; un escritorio con una computadora ultimo modelo un cpu delgado en color blanco una pantalla grande delgada con algunos adornos a los costados un mouse y teclado blanco con rojo; una pequeña biblioteca con libros con letras de oro, una cama de dos plaza con demasiadas almohadas en blanco y rojo un cobertor de color rojo con detalles blancos formando pequeñas flores de cerezo pero lo que mas le impresiono era lo que estaba al lado de esta una silla pero no una silla cualquiera, a pesar de ser blanca con decorados hermosos tenia un gran oso, un gigante oso de su tamaño con una nota en el que no podía leer aun; tenia dos puertas no sabia para que era al costado había un espejo grandiosamente grande.

-su cuarto señorita-escucho- buenas noches-cerro la puerta antes de que pudiera responder al parecer estaba apurada

lo primero que hizo fue acercarse al gran oso y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas "es tan hermoso" pensó pues era muy suave, como niña pequeña se tiro encima de la cama que era muy cómoda y suave con la nota en mano, la abrió y leyó "_espero que disfrutes tu estadía aquí_" se sonrojo fuertemente no sabia porque pero no le daba miedo, quizás y lo hizo su tía, pero algo le decía que no era ella si no su primo .

Se acerco hacia la pequeña biblioteca y miro que estaba separada por dos partes una parte era de aquellas novelas que tanto le gustaba leer y otra parte eran de sus estudios unos libros que siempre quiso tener.

Se acerco al balcón tenia suaves cortinas casi transparentes que relucían de blanco, un balcón hermoso con flores decorando este mismo, tenia una excelente vista a todo, las luces de la ciudad, la brillante noche con una hermosa luna; al parecer era muy alta aquella colina donde estaba la mansión; mañana iría a investigar

Todo era perfecto le encantaba, pero porque tantas cosas, tantos detalles pero todo al mismo tiempo daba un poco de que dudar, aquella habitación no era de simples huéspedes, no creía que unos simples huéspedes como ella le dieran tantos detalles tantos lujos

Decidió investigar las puertas que habían; se metió a la primera y se encontró con el típico sueño de toda mujer: una gran habitación con grandes stands delicados blancos llenos de ropa, tenían pequeñas letras en oro que decían "ropa de estar primavera" y mostrando hermosas ropas frescas como sports y polos delgados como los que ella tenia "ropa de estar invierno" mostrando ropas mas gruesas con manga larga, pantalones etc "ropa de estar: otoño" ropas mas o menos delgadas pero con faldas cortas etc "ropa de estar: verano" bikinis vestidos medios transparentes; así en esas divisiones habían "ropa de estar; ropa sport elegante; para fiestas; deporte; para calle; para dormir " en todas las épocas del año; era grandioso, lo mas extraño era que eran de sus colores favoritos; todos aquello colores le agradaban; ninguno le disgustaba "esto es fantástico... da miedo" sujeto una de las tantas pijamas de primavera que había.

"Mejor me duermo, mañana investigare sobre esto por ahora descansare estoy muy cansada" poniéndose la ropa y poniendo la ropa que se quito en un cesto que había al lado de la cama; apago las luces y apago la lampara de la pequeña mesita de noche.

Mientras ella dormía desde el balcón se pudo ver como aparecía una sombra, sus ojos relucían como gato, abrió lentamente la puerta cerrada, salto expertamente sin hacer ningún ruido y se acerco lentamente a la joven durmiente sin que ella se diera cuenta; se sentó al lado de ella y le acaricio suavemente el rostro; se iba acercando poco a poco.

"Que raro; hace frio, corre viento, yo recuerdo haber cerrado las puertas del balcón de pronto sintió un respirar chocar con su mejilla y que se acercaba mas y mas "pero ¡QUE DEMONIOS? tranquila Amu, sin que se de cuenta sujeta la almohada...bien así, ahora muévete un poco"

Estaba por rozar sus labios cuando. Un almohadazo le dio directo en la cara mandando le a casi chocar con el piso; impresionado se sentó en el suelo y ella como resorte se sentó con una almohada en mano

-¿QUE RAYOS INTENTABAS HACER? HENTAI!- agitada mente se paro y se apego a la pared-un minuto TU!- exclamo reconociendo aquellos ojos zafiro que la miraban con asombro


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 6 (Ikuto) belleza  
Un chico cabellos azul marino y ojos zafiros estaba acostado en su cama con un brazo tapando sus ojos mientras que su otra mano se encontraba en una especie de libro rosado donde se podía ver un montón de fotos, las cuales todas eran de una misma persona, las primeras son las que le dio hace tiempo su tía, aun recordaba como se quedo; recordaba que se sonrojo mirándolas pues era tan adorable, realmente eran muchas; en la primera aparecía una chica de 9 años con una coleta al lado con una equis agarrando aquel mechón vestía con una falda larga blanca y una camisa amarilla; a pesar de no ser de marca se le veía hermosa; en otra había otra foto donde aparecía con cabello suelto una chalina café guantes de igual color, una champo azul marino y falda corta blanca, su mirada tierna, no mirando la cámara se podía ver que eran tomadas de manera secreta; y así habían montones de fotos de todo tamaño de aquella joven en todo aquel álbum grueso. El joven pensaba y planeaba todo su encuentro, seria magnifico; esperaba que resultara como el planeaba.  
Primero llegara en la limosina y sera recivida por las empleadas que la guiaran al comedor, me presentare junto con Utau, de ahi se sirvira su comida preferida mientras hablamos de nuestros padres; le dire que se quedara en una estadia reconfortante, de ahi le dire a las sirvientas la guien hasta su habitacion que de seguro le encantara, despues de todo hice todo a sus colores y gustos para su habitacion; de ahi cuando se acabe de cambiar bajara y yo le dire que todo lo planee yo, pues y organize y decore personalmente con la poca ayuda de los decoradores; bajara y me agradecera, pasaremos una gran noche hablando de temas triviales ; le hablare del compromiso y ella dudara pero luego me aceptara; estoy seguro que todo resultara de aquella manera  
seré su príncipe azul y estaremos juntos ; ahh tan solo tengo que esperar a mañana en la mañana  
Pensó todo eso el chico mientras sonreía de medio lado mirando una foto reciente donde salia una chica con una camisa blanca y una falda morada. De pronto tocaron su puerta, al abrirla apareció un joven con cabello alborotado color naranja y ojos esmeralda que relucían un poco; ese chico era su sirviente personal, el que organizaba todo, sobre las empresas, el que le informaba todo a Ikuto, el estado del pueblo, lo económico la empresa, todo, el apodado "la mano derecha de Ikuto"  
-¿Que sucede Kuukai?-pregunto un poco extrañado pero antes de eso había escondido en un lugar un tanto seguro aquel albúm del que nadie sabia de su existencia  
-lo busca, Niko- respondió a la pregunta con una suave reverencia; no eran tan respetuoso porque después de eso eran amigos muy cercanos  
El bajo seguido de Kuukai que le indico donde estaba, mientra hablaban de temas triviales, aveces de la empresa o del pueblo, algunos chismes que causaron risa en el peli naranja, unos casos de su hermana , pues Kuukai aparte de informarle a el todo lo que sucedía era el que velaba por Utau por ordenes suyas.  
Niko era la persona que tomaba las fotos a escondidas a Hinamori Amu para que el se enterara de cada movimiento realizado por la chica; lastimosamente, hoy otra vez arruinaría la semana de el, por lo tanto la semana de todos los que vivían en esa casa pues se convertiría en una persona seria y fría que daba escalofríos a quien pasaba por ahí Al llegar se encontraron con una joven cabellos negros y ojos de igual colo ¿porque la escogió a ella? porque ella era mencionada por su gran habilidad de tomar fotografías espectaculares, sus cabellos negros aparte de sus ojos serian confundidos y otra razón era que era mujer, no quería nada con ella, si no que no quería que nadie mas viera a Amu y aparte le tomara fotos, ademas de que hay algunas fotos que son un poco reveladoras y no quería que un hombre viera aquellas imagenes. Ordeno a Kuukai que se retirara y fue donde la joven sentándose al frente de esta, en su oficina .  
-llegara en la tarde-inesperadamente dijo la joven  
-¿quien?-sospechaba de quien hablaba pero no lo creía posible  
-Hinamori-respondió con simpleza notando como sus ojos oscuros se ponían un poco felices

Con una alegría grande abrió el sobre, habían por lo menos unas 30 fotos, de entras las cuales en unas aparecía sonriendo, en otras con cara tranquila, otras durmiendo y así en todas sus facetas toda con distintas ropas y con distintas poces hasta que llegaron a una parte como de la mitad donde había una chica hablando por teléfono donde con la mirada baja sentada sola en un parque, la siguiente aparecía ella hablando con un joven cabellos negro azulados y ojos azules, otra siendo abrazada por el, la siguiente era donde ella lloraba en sus brazos y sonreía, y la ultima donde el le entregaba un sobre, una cajita, y ella le sonreía, y esa era la ultima  
-¿aun habla con este?-pregunto enojado a lo que la joven sonrio, era una sadomasoquista  
-asi parece ser  
-¡que contiene la caja?-pregunto con un tono medio amargado  
-un reproductor de musica-  
-hum-sonrió telefónicamente-quisiera ver su cara cuando sepa que es mi prometida  
-están enamorados-soltó de golpe algo que siempre supo pero considero conveniente decirlo recién en esta ocasión  
-¿enamorados? no lo creo- ensombreciendo su mirada y con voz ronca apretando la imagen del joven- ella se enamorara de mi, lo se- dijo con dolor esas palabras  
-con lo que conosco a Hinamori ella no le interesa el dinero, ademas de que no esta enterada de el porque viene a esta mansion, quizas y realmente ama al joven pues ella es de buenos sentimientos  
Con paso enojado camino por los largos pasillos dejándola a ella con una sonrisa en la cara "esta celoso" penso con ironía pues aquel joven que nunca se sorprendía siempre era callado por ella  
Era molestos el sentimiento que únicamente siente con ella, con Amu, ella siempre le hacia sentir un calor, pero este calor le oprimía el pecho y le daba una rabia que cada persona que se cruzaba por su camino era asustado con su mirada enojada, aun con las fotos en mano derecha, marco con la izquierda el numero de la misma persona que había estado hablando tan solo unos instantes  
-averigua todo sobre el-resiviendo respuesta afirmativa colgo enojado, se sento bajo aquel arbol donde siempre eran desaogados sus pesares. Quedo dormido y al despertar se dio cuenta que era tarde, el sol se estaba escondiendo no habia ni desyunado ni almorzado,siempre que se enojaba quedaba dormido en aquel lugar; caminando por los grandes pasadizos se sirvio un pequeño sandwich, siempre que dormia enojado su rencor se quedaba guardado pero aun se podia ver en sus ojos la ira que contenia; hasta que recordo un detalle al ver una limosina a lo lejos "llega hoy...YA LLEGO" apresurado llamo a las sirvientas para que arreglaran todo, no habia tiempo,"maldito sea el momento en el que me deje llevar por la ira" por dentro lo dijo con una mirada amenazadora consigio apresurar a las demas personas que la miraban con un miedo grande;se fue a la sala seria mejor llevarlas ahi, despues de todo ya llegaron asi que no podia decirles que se fueran, camino apresurado, "rayos no me e podido ni cambriar a una ropa mas elegante ahh demonios" camino pero con una sonrisa en la cara, estaba nervioso luego de una gran temporada veria, la veria, sabia que era perfecta, despues de todo siempre ha estado con ella indirecamente pero siempre la observo, siempre la cuido asi que no habia razon para estar nervioso; pero IBA A VER LA PERSONA QUE LE GUSTABA despues de tantos años, por fin la iba a ver  
Llego al lugar y se encontro una sirvienta, y a una señora de vestimenta extravagante "en la que me meti, como me pude olvidar que tenia que traerla con Ikuto-sama" pensaba con pequeñas cascadas en los ojos con una mirada intimidada hacia la mirada que empezaba a cambiar de el oji zafiro  
-buenas noches tía ¿donde esta Amu?- pregunto enojado,saludando por cortecia  
-buenas noches ella esta aquí-al voltear no la encontro se espanto "¿cuando se fue?"-penso alarmada-se..seguro y fue un rato a los servicios-estaba intimidada relamente la mirada que ponia Ikuto era mala señal muy mala señal  
"Genial ni ella sabe donde esta"irritado pensó lleven a la señora a su habitación después busquen a Amu por toda la casa y llévenla a su habitación quiero los preparativos listos para mañana en la mañana así que apresura a las demás-ordeno a la sirvienta que asentía con desespero  
Camino tranquilamente por los pasillos que le llevarían a su habitación hasta que escucho pasos lejanos así que pensando que eran sirvientas prosiguió su camino y se acostó en su cama, estuvo mirando el techo durante mucho tiempo sintiendo las corrientes de viento entrando por la ventana, "Dios es genial como todo mi plan se fue al carajo, ahora ella esta en quien sabe que parte de la mansión los preparativos recién están iniciando, ahh todo es un desastre" pensó un tanto colérico de pronto noto como un sonido interrumpía su meditación de como solucionar todo, tocaban la puerta, el único que podía tocar su puerta de esa manera era Kuukai así que le ordeno pasar  
-ya llego en estos momentos se encuentra en su habitación por las luces recién apagadas he de suponer que y se encuentra durmiendo; Utau ya fue informada de la situación así que yo me iré a descansar que descanses-le dijo de una manera rápida directa y clara, cerro la puerta y se retiro porque era bien de su saber que el estaba enojado por lo tanto no seria muy conveniente que le quitara mas tiempo de sueño; pero lo que no se percato era de sus ojos que se pusieron brillosos al momento que el contó lo de Amu; sonrió y pensó en hacerle una pequeña visita "tengo que cerciorarme que se encuentra bien" pensó con una sonrisa de alegría así que se encamino a su balcón que estaba cerca de un árbol, un árbol que también estaba cerca de su balcón de ella, así que con una gran habilidad subió a las ramas de la copa y camino hacia el balcón de ella se sujeto bien de la parte delantera y subió , todo estaba calmado, camino tranquilamente sin hacer ruido por no querer levantar la  
POV IKUTO  
Espero que no se despierte, después de tanto tiempo por fin la tengo aquí a tan solo unos pasos, es tan hermosa, ahí acostada me senté a su costado y observe como dormía preciosa como siempre, me digo a mi mismo; le empece a acariciar el rostro de fina porcelana que tenia era bella, sus cabellos rosados relucían en la noche, quisiera ver sus ojos, quiero sentir sus labios; algo en mi mente dice "¿porque no?" después de todo somos prometidos; mientras le acaricio su mejilla sonrosada me acerco lentamente a sus labios rosados y en un punto medio de finos y carnosos; estaba por rozarlos cuando de pronto sentí como un almohadazo me callo en la cara tirándome al piso de golpe, por poco y chocaba mi nariz con la alfombra, ¿pero que rayos? me levante y la mire ahí observándome sonrojada mientras prendía la luz y una almohada en la mano, vestía un pequeño polo manga larga color blanco con rayas rosadas en los bordes y debajo del pecho, que crecieron con el tiempo (pervertido) y una fina linea negra formando un conejo en el pecho derecho, con un short a medio muslo con unas lineas rosadas de borde y el conejito en el muslo izquierdo, le quedaba bien con sus torneadas piernas(doble pervertido), era adorable mas su adorable fuerza y manera de tirarme al piso, era bellisimo el momento pero ¿que rayos fue eso?

-¿QUE RAYOS INTENTABAS HACER? HENTAI-me grito, era la primera persona que me levantaba la voz-un minuto TU- con un dedo acusador me señalo mientras pegada a la pared sonrojada, me mostraba su cara de enojo


End file.
